


Боль

by Umbridge



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Drabble, Drama, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rating: NC17, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:12:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2571050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbridge/pseuds/Umbridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Катце готов рискнуть</p>
            </blockquote>





	Боль

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на ФБ-2014  
> Бета: paulina-m  
> Примечание/Предупреждения: мастурбация посторонними предметами

Тени ползают по животу и бёдрам, световые пятна мелькают и исчезают. Шум улицы остается за стенами его комнаты, Катце ничего не слышит, кроме гудения сплит-системы. Он лежит на кровати совершенно голый, сигарета медленно догорает в пальцах, но ему нравится, когда пепел падает и оставляет на коже красные следы. Ему надо остыть, надо подумать, надо разобраться. Но ничего не выходит.

Прохладный ветер кондиционера трогает соски, Катце накрывает один рукой, сжимает пальцами и тихо стонет.

Это просто похоть, думает он. Его немного тошнит, то ли от голода, то ли от непривычного нового табака, то ли от возбуждения, которое так трудно погасить. Катце закрывает глаза — «Возможно, вы мне понадобитесь», — слышит он и видит Рауля Ама, настоящего блонди. Волосы рассыпаются по плечам, перчатки на руках, лицо такое сосредоточенное, как будто Катце нужен ему для по-настоящему важного дела.

«Трус», — мысленно бросает ему Катце. Но вслух только соглашается и оговаривает время.

Пепел снова падает, и Катце вздрагивает, гладит живот, вырисовывает круги на коже. Все превращается в пепел, думает он, трогая мягкие волосы на лобке, касаясь шрамов. Все превращается в пепел. То же самое случится и с ним.

Всполохи огней освещают комнату через просветы в жалюзи, а потом снова наступает темнота. Катце вглядывается в неё и видит спину Рауля, слышит его шаги. Дальше и дальше, тише и тише. Стоит ли начинать, если абсурдная связь обязательно закончится провалом?

Катце сгибает ноги в коленях и всё же смиряется. Слишком мучительно и навязчиво кровь пульсирует в паху. Её никак не успокоить. Он открывает крышку тюбика, выдавливает гель на пальцы, трет, гладит шрамы и ложбинку между ягодиц. Он представляет себе, как это будет. Он и блонди, он на животе или на коленях, подставляется, открывается ему, дает себя поиметь. Страшно и мучительно, до дрожи сладко. Пальцы скользят внутри, все пять, до косточки на запястье. Приходится выгибаться так, что сводит спину. Но всё равно мало. Соски торчат, твёрдые, как кнопки, которые запускают реакцию.

Катце представляет, что в первый раз будет больно, и мажет гелем крышку тюбика. Будет больно, даже если Рауль постарается и нажмёт на все рычаги.

Тишину разрушает всхлип сплит-системы, режим переключается, становится холоднее. Должно стать, хотя Катце этого не чувствует. Он вгоняет тюбик между ног, с трудом удерживая его пальцами. Внутри ярким пламенем зажигается удовольствие, готовое превратиться в боль, если не довести дело до конца. Катце вскидывает бедра, дёргается и скользит по кровати мокрыми лопатками. Пальцы слабеют, голова откидывается, и хрип застывает в горле.

Как же долго, и как же уже хочется кончить! Катце закрывает глаза и коротко, часто стонет, вытаскивая и вгоняя тюбик.

Сначала будет больно, потом хорошо, гораздо лучше, чем сейчас, когда он извивается, пытаясь сорвать джек пот.

Катце судорожно сжимает колени. Ещё, ещё немного! И внутри как будто взрывается бомба. Тело содрогается, от пальцев на ногах до искривленного рта.

Если он придёт, если всё начнется, то ничто уже не будет прежним. Вот что думает Катце, закуривая новую сигарету и поднимаясь с кровати. И всё-таки он хочет рискнуть. Жизнь слишком быстро заканчивается, чтобы отказывать себе в удовольствии. Даже если после этого обязательно наступит боль.


End file.
